Old Bonds
by Brytanie
Summary: Moiraine has returned. Shaken, but unchanged. Nynaeve and Lan spend precious time together before the last battle. Old feelings rise, some fall, but will history repeat itself? Nynaeve/Lan. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. Enjoy my story. I'll post the last part some time soon. (I still want requests, for the whole zero of you that care). This takes place sometime before the last battle and before Lan gets to the blight, but after Elayne has her twins. If a time ever does exist.

Disclaimer: don't own. Not making money.

* * *

Nynaeve just barely caught herself from gaping. It had been a surprise in itself when a young man apparently part of Mat's army had shown up in Caemlyn. But a ridiculous rumour such as he'd just told...

_He's been around Mat too much, _she thought. Nynaeve had come to Caemlyn to help Elayne with her newborn twins. She was young, and needed a good hand to guide her into motherhood. Rand had not been even in Andor yet, something Nynaeve, and several other women, highly disapproved of.

The man still stood in front of her, looking uncomfortable. Suddenly she realized that she was tugging at her braid. Forcing her hand to return to her side, she addressed the man with an icy glare.

"You're saying to me that a young fool and an old gleeman rescued Moiraine from some tower that I've never heard of?" Nynaeve said.

"I'm not lying, Nynaeve sedai," he replied, with only a small glance at her shawl. Light, she had still not received the ageless look! "I saw her with my own two eyes. She sent me here to tell you that she's coming to visit."

Nynaeve sniffed. Commanding around Mat's army. It certainly sounded like Moiraine.

"This is some sort of joke made up by bored soldiers. You go straight back to Mat and tell him that I'll have none of it!" The man hesitated. "Go!" With that, he quickly stepped away, half bowing before leaving her room. Luckily Lan had gone to practice his sword forms. She had finally convinced him to stay in Caemlyn for a week before he continued his fight against the shadow. Word had travelled quickly, and his army had swelled to the point that their travel was slow. But he was so wound up that all he did was play with swords.

She sniffed. "There's no reason for him to know about such ridiculous rumours," she muttered to herself.

"What rumours?" Lan said from behind her. She nearly jumped out the window from surprise. It wasn't fair that he could sneak up on her like that!

"Ah, nothing," she said, looking away from him. Nynaeve became distracted whenever she looked at him for too long.

"Oh really? Because a man in the courtyard was just telling me that Mat, Thom and a man named Noal Charin had just rescued Moiraine sedai from the Tower of Ghenjei."

Nynaeve tugged at her braid. Burn that man and his blabbing mouth! "It's just a silly rumour. Nothing to worry about. You were there. Lanfear hasn't come back, there's no reason to believe that Moiraine could."

Lan grunted. "We don't know if Lanfear has come back or not."

Nynaeve turned to him, studying his face. Was that hope in his eyes? She wished for the millionth time that Myrelle could pass the bond to her. Where was that woman? "Lan, listen. She's not alive. Mat has always played jokes on people." She tried to speak gently. When she saw Mat again, she would box his ears, commander of an army or not.

Lan seemed to accept her reasoning. Nynaeve nodded to herself. She didn't want him galloping off in the middle of the night because of some rumour. Moiraine couldn't really be alive.

The days passed. Nynaeve quickly forgot of the joke played on her by Mat. She'd dealt with the boy all his life. It certainly was no different now. She continued to help Elayne with her twins and spend precious time with Lan. "The twins are starting to recognize you," Nynaeve said warmly to Elayne as she walked into the room. The tired queen was finally done her day, and the older woman smiled as she watched all three faces light up in joy. She knew the effects of children.

_When this is all over, _she thought, _I'm going to have children. Burn Aes Sedai custom! _

An unexpected visitor knocked at the door. "I'll get it," Nynaeve said, feeling a little irritated at the interruption. Upon opening the door, the feeling melted away. "Lan, come in!" Elayne smiled at the man.

"There's a commotion at the gate. Apparently there are some people who want to see the both of you right away." He did not return the smile.

"Who are they?" Elayne inquired.

"The guardsmen didn't say, only that it was important."

Nynaeve frowned. "Tell them to wait until morning. How rude, demanding such things at this time of night!"

"I think you should see them." The look in Lan's eye almost made her shiver. Suddenly she recalled the message that soldier had brought. She wondered for a moment...but no, surely it was coincidence. Mat's ruffians would notice if he suddenly disappeared to rescue an Aes Sedai!

Turning to Elayne, about to tell the woman her thoughts, she stared for a moment in shock. She was handing her children to a serving woman, letting another get her ready to meet these unknown people. "Elayne, don't be foolish –"

"You know it's important, Nynaeve. Lan wouldn't come here for no reason." She sniffed at that. The man was her husband! "You know what I mean, Nynaeve. Something could have happened to Rand, or Aviendha." She looked worried.

"Oh, if you have your mind set on it. You can be stubborn as a man sometimes." Lan grunted behind them, but made no comment.

Elayne flowed past her, once again the queen and not the mother. "In what room will we be meeting them, Lan?"

"The formal sitting room, Elayne," She had insisted on the use of her first name in private. Nynaeve thought it was best. Being queen would get to her head enough without needing a constant reminder.

Merely a step behind Elayne, with Lan trailing after her, along with the usual ring of Birgitte's women, they set off to meet whatever awaited them in the room.

It was only a short walk, and Nynaeve took the time to calm herself. She was certainly angry. Her last night with Lan spent meeting with strangers? She felt the irritation rising again, and she couldn't quite quash it before reaching the sitting room.

The shock she felt upon arriving quickly smothered any feeling of annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

Nynaeve quickly pulled her shawl tightly around her, reminding all in the room of who and what she was. Moiraine, Mat, and an old gnarled looking man she assumed to be Noal Charin stood in the room. They looked tired and somehow...different.

"Nynaeve, Lan," she heard Moiraine say softly. "I was hoping to see you. And Elayne, of course, you look well. You are queen. What has happened to your mother?"

"My mother has died." Elayne said, with a confidence obviously covering a child's hurt.

Moiraine frowned. "That is unfortunate." Nynaeve, vaguely aware of the niceties, had turned her full attention onto Lan. She studied every movement of his face.

"Nynaeve, you have received the shawl," Nynaeve turned back to Moiraine at the mention of her name. "Congratulations. I knew you were strong." Nynaeve sniffed. Of course she would take the credit for her becoming an Aes Sedai!

"Oh, please forgive me for being rude," Elayne said suddenly. "I'm so shocked to see you here...there were rumours...but..." she went quiet for a moment. "I haven't been proper. Please, sit. Would you like some wine?" She motioned to a serving woman to bring wine to them.

Moiraine smiled her deceiving smile. Nynaeve had been wrong. Nothing had changed. "I had never died. Entered a realm where I might as well have been, yes, but I had hoped that I could return and complete my tasks." She looked around curiously. "I see Rand is not here."

All the women's faces, with the exception of Moiraine, turned disapproving. "He hasn't been here." Nynaeve said stiffly "Hasn't even been to see his children."

"Children?" Moiraine questioned. She looked at Elayne.

"Yes," The queenly woman, for just a moment, became the mother again. "I've had twins!"

"Congratulations." Moiraine smiled again. Light, Nynaeve wished she would stop doing that! She still didn't trust the woman. "I have missed so much. As much as I would love to stay and learn of what has happened. I must find Rand. There things he does not know that he must learn. I fear we have little time left. Do you know where he is?"

"He is in Cairhien." Nynaeve replied. The boy needed guidance, and that overcame any dislike she had for the other woman. Moiraine nodded absently.

"Be careful," Elayne added. "no one yet holds the Sun Throne, and they are all vying for his attention. You will be seen as a threat."

"You have forgotten where I grew up." The other woman smiled. "It is rude of me to leave so suddenly, but I have no choice. Thank you for your hospitality and kind words."

Nynaeve was relieved. Moiraine had brought old fears back to life, ones she thought she had forgotten long ago.

Elayne was less enthused. "Surely, you could stay for one night. There is so much you have missed in your...absence."

"I am truly sorry, but I must decline. Need drives everything, now. I will leave tonight." Moiraine's gaze suddenly fixed on Lan. Nynaeve stiffened. She would not lose him to this woman! "Perhaps we could speak."

The man nodded. Nynaeve tugged her braid, angrily opening her mouth to protest. "Be calm, Nynaeve," Lan's voice was soft, meant only for her. "We will only talk."

Elayne took her arm, leading her out of the room. Reluctantly, she allowed herself to be pulled away, trailed by the silent guard of women and the two other men.

The queen took them to the smaller sitting room to allow Moiraine and Lan privacy. Nynaeve couldn't quite quell the feeling of dread within her, but she didn't show it on her face. She wouldn't let the others know that the woman had gotten to her again!

"Light, but I didn't like how that Aes Sedai looked at me," Birgitte said, breaking the silence. Nynaeve blinked. She had been so concentrated on Lan that she had not noticed the glances Moiraine had been sending the warder. The Aes Sedai had certainly heard rumours of the female warder named Birgitte, with the intricate braid and talent with the bow.

"She has certainly changed," Elayne replied. She glanced at the unusually quiet men. "And she's not the only one who has changed. What happened, Mat? Where did you find her?"

"It was Thom that led the way," he replied gruffly. "I wasn't much help. I had some...people I had to meet." He looked uncomfortable, and Nynaeve thought she heard him muttering about snakes and foxes, of all things.

"The Tower of Ghenjei, as I'm sure you heard from that soldier." Thom said.

"Soldier?" Elayne asked. Thom glanced at Nynaeve.

"We figured she didn't tell you. We're terribly sorry for coming so unexpectedly. We did send one of Mat's soldier ahead but Nynaeve Sedai seemed not to have believed him, and sent him right back."

She sniffed. "And who would believe a fool man telling an outrageous story. A soldier, no less!"

Thom shrugged. "It was the best we could do. Now, let's move away from such dark topics. How has the world done short an Aes Sedai, gleeman, old man, and military commander?"

Nynaeve narrowed her eyes. Thom had turned the conversation away from how they brought her back from the grave, and there was no way they could discuss it again without being rude.

"It has changed, especially for Moiraine." Elayne said. "She will find that she has much to learn before Rand will listen to her. Much of her information is out of date." Birgitte nodded in agreement.

"So many discoveries, marvels, that no one could have dreamed of," the woman warder said.

"She'll have a tough enough time," Mat interrupted, "dealing with Rand, if he still acts the same way he did when we left." Elayne's lips thinned, but she did not reply. Rand had been acting more the lord and less the sheepherder for a long while. The Cairhienin nobility fawning over him did not help one bit.

"I will persevere," Moiraine said, entering the room. "Or the light will surely fail." Well, Nynaeve thought, she does put a lot of importance on herself. Lan trailed after the Aes Sedai, and she looked between the two. She wished she could have heard what they said. She should never have left them alone in the first place!

"I have decided to stay the night." Moiraine continued coolly. "I'm sorry for the short notice, but it is necessary to rest." Only ever listening to her own logic! Nynaeve crossed her arms. "Plus, I hear that someone has rediscovered the Talent of Travelling?" Moiraine looked disbelieving.

"It's true," Elayne said simply. "You won't believe it, but it's true." The queen motioned for a serving woman to prepare a guest room. "Of course you are welcome to stay as long as you like. I will have a room ready for you and your companions as soon as possible." Nynaeve didn't listen to the polite talk that continued after. All her attention was on Lan. They were married, he couldn't leave her. He had responsibilities in the Borderlands. He must of told the fool Moiraine that! But what if the sly Aes Sedai would go with him where she herself could not? What if Myrelle would much rather pass the bond back to the woman than to her? She wouldn't let it happen, if it killed her.

The night was getting late, and the others showed signs of tiredness. "I will let you rest," Elayne said finally. "I myself will retire after I finish up some business. I bid you all a good night." The sentiment was returned by group in various fashions, from a polite nod and cool good night from Moiraine, to an uncivilized grunt from Mat.

Nynaeve quickly exited the room, making sure that Lan was following her. The others parted ways, all returning to their rooms. The couple walked in silence, Nynaeve waiting for the privacy of their room before turning to Lan.

"What did you speak of with her, Lan?" her voice much smaller than she wished. Light, she was supposed to be angry!

Lan instantly grabbed her, pulling her close. "Nothing you have to worry about. The relationship between me and her is over in all respects except for friendship. I have loyalty, to you, to my lost nation..." He looked saddened.

Nynaeve held him back just as tightly. "I will not let you follow her like a blind puppy ever again, Lan."

The man smiled. "That right is only for you, love."

Nynaeve sniffed but let the joke pass. "She may have others fooled, but I know she isn't much different. Still causing problems for everyone."

"And you expected different from an Aes Sedai?"

Nynaeve turned away from the man this time.

He laughed. A beautiful sound, she thought, not heard nearly often enough. He hugged her from behind. "Do not be angry with me, I am leaving tomorrow. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving with your anger."

All jokes forgotten, Nynaeve quickly faced him. "Can't you stay for longer?" she asked.

"No, I've been here too long already." He looked down at her. "I only wish I could be at your side forever, but my duty weighs down on me."

Nynaeve wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then I will have to give you a night to make sure you gallop that horse back as soon as you can." She murmured into his lips.

He didn't reply, only slowly guided her to the bed.

By the end of the night, all doubts of his loyalty to her were gone.


End file.
